callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
There are four types of quests: Story Quests, Daily Quests, Bounty Quests, and Alliance Quests Story Quests You start game out with these. You gain more by gaining levels. Daily Quests There are only 12 daily quests which give exp and silver, and all are accessed from world map location: Regia Deorum Listed easy to complete to difficult to complete. Quest Name: Description *(lvl30) Collecting Resources I, II, III, IV, or V: "collect resrouces at your Castle for the X time" **I = ??? silver - ?? exp (lvl) **II = 200 silver - 151,330 exp (lvl71) / 159,970 exp (lvl73) / 168,850 exp (lvl75) **III = ??? silver - ?? exp (lvl) **IV = 400 silver - 155,620 exp (lvl72) / 159,970 exp (lvl73) / 168,850 exp (lvl75) **V = 500 silver - 164,380 exp (lvl74) *(lvl30?) Freewheeling I, II, or III: "Spin Wheel of Fortune x times" **I = 500 silver - 240,805 exp (73) **II = 800 silver - 251,420 exp (lvl74) **III = 1,000 silver - 243,280 exp (lvl72) *(lvl30) An Unexpected Gift I, II, III, IV, or V: "Open X chests, boxes, or packs" **I = ??? silver - ?? exp (lvl) **II = ??? silver - ?? exp (lvl) **III = 1,000 silver - 253,225 exp (lvl75) **IV = 1,200 silver - 246,520 exp (lvl74) / 253,225 exp (lvl75) **V = 1,500 silver - 226,945 exp (lvl71) / 233,380 exp (lvl72) / 239,905 exp (lvl73) *(lvl30) A Hidden Gem I, or II: "Embed a gem X times" **I = 500 silver - 181,576 exp (lvl71) / 186,724 exp (lvl72) / 191,944 exp (lvl73) / 202,600 exp (lvl75) **II = 800 silver - 197,236 exp (lvl74) **Note that items with two gem slots, you do not have to embed both gems at the same time. In order to receive the Hidden Gem II bonus with only one item(2 sockets), embed gems separately. *(lvl30) Learning Skills: "Teach or upgrade a Skill for one of your heroes" ** 800 silver - 226,945 exp (lvl71) / 239,905 exp (lvl73) ** the attempt to teach the skill is all that is needed to complete quest. Hero does not have to actually learn the skill. *(lvl30) Beat the Boss I, II, or III: "Defeat x Dungeon Bosses" **I = 500 silver - 239,905 exp (lvl73) / 246,520 exp (lvl74) **II = 1,000 silver - 226,945 exp (lvl71) **III = 1,500 silver - 233,380 exp (lvl72) / 253,225 exp (lvl75) *(lvl30) Arena Battle I, II, III, IV: "Challenge another player at the Ranked Game and win" **I = 500 silver - 226,945 exp (lvl71) / 233,380 exp (lvl72) **II = 600 silver - 239,905 exp (lvl73) / 253,225 exp (lvl75) **III = 700 silver - 246,520 exp (lvl74) **IV = 800 silver - 239,905 exp (lvl73) *(lvl30) Plunder Fest I, II, III, IV, or V: "Plunder Castles in the Wild map and win X times" **I = ??? silver - ?? exp (lvl) **II = 600 silver - 287,866 exp (73) **III = 700 silver - 280,036 exp (lvl72) **IV = 800 silver - 295,804 exp (lvl74) / 303,850 exp (lvl75) **V = 900 silver - 272,314 exp (lvl71) / 287,866 exp (lvl73) / 303,850 exp (lvl75) *(lvl35) Maximizing Your Troops: "Use a " ** 1,000 silver - 277,214 exp (lvl71) / 284,936 exp (lvl72) / 292,766 exp (lvl73) / 300,704 exp (lvl74) / 308,750 exp (lvl75) *(lvl30) You Have Been Summoned: "Use a at Tavern" ** 1,000 silver - 246,845 exp (lvl71) / 253,280 exp (lvl72) / 266,420 exp (lvl74) / 273,125 exp (lvl75) *(lvl30) Finishing Move: "Use "Finish" function to upgrade a building or research" ** 1,000 silver - ?? exp (lvl) *(lvl35) Star Struck: "Use at Tavern" ** 5,000 silver - 428,560 exp (lvl74) Bounty Quests Available only after level 30 @ map location: Regia Deorum. You can do up to 10 quests a day. Quests have 5 different grades: S, A, B, C and D. Grade D quests are most common, where grade S quests RARELY come up. Grade S quests generally give the best rewards while Grade D give the lousiest; although this is mostly random (usually equipments), but the equipments given are related to the level of the quest (shown in available quest list). You can refresh Bounty Quests for free 5 times a day, or use a to refresh with "increased chance of finding quests of higher level". It may be in your best interest to refresh the Bounty Quests if it requires you to defeat a dungeon boss because entering a dungeon just for the quest is a big waste for your free dungeon key, but the rewards of these quests are better than the normal one with the same rank. Trying to get A or S quest from B quest can be tricky, you can use up to a dozen of Bounty Quest cards for this. You may have better chance by using cards in C or D quests. The best items you can get in Bounty Quest are Bloodfang and Harmony set equipement and golden key. Alliance Quests *Each day you start with 10+ new alliance quests you can complete. **Note: Remaining quests from a previous day are no longer valid even if still in your quest log. *Quests come in 3 types. **Single Player Monster Kill / Boss **Donation of Iron/Stone/Lumber/Silver **Collection Item ***All collection item quests are for items with the flavor text: "Perhaps someone will be interested in this item." ***The honor shop lets you purchase the required item needed for either 10 or 20 honor a piece. *You can refresh Alliance quests if you are unable to complete them. However there is a half hour cooldown between each refresh for Alliance quests. In depth: Alliances